Vulnerable
by Valsed
Summary: Bakura ha pescado un resfriado, y Ryou se convertira en su enfermera, Qué pasara entre ellos?. Yaoi RyouXBakura -one shot- (Traduccion)


**Vulnerable**

««»»

Autora: Kick kat

Este fic no es mío lo he traducido y puesto a la vista como respeto a la autora.

««»»

««»»

Bakura estornudó, de nuevo, y de nuevo, y una vez más, seguido, igualmente por una larga fila de maldiciones egipcias y japonesas.

Ryou puso una caja de pañuelos en la cama cerca de Bakura y se quedo de pie con una mirada divertida en su cara. Su yami estaba enfermo. SU YAMI. Era exageradamente bueno. La escuela puede esperar.

Bakura alcanzó la caja de pañuelos en su regazo, su voz sonaba apagada. "Yo no puedo creer que esto me este pasando, a mí?. Estúpido frío ".

"Yo quiero reírme, pero se que me matarías si lo hiciera ". dijo Ryou y ofreció una nueva caja de pañuelos, con una pequeña sonrisa. Bakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido y cogió la caja de sus manos, rompiéndolo mientras lo abría.

"...eh, gracias por faltar a la escuela, para cuidar de mí ". Él murmuro entre confusas palabras, haciendo ensanchar aun mas la sonrisa de Ryou.

"¡Oh, no hay problema! No es de todos los días que su yami se enferme, pobre, pobre de ti" dijo con un tono de voz conciliador, mientras daba golpecitos a Bakura en la cabeza. Bakura abrió su boca para replicar pero terminó con un ataque de la tos.

"Bastardo". Ryou sonrió al insulto y a la total carencia de palabras.

"¿No puedes ALGUNA VEZ dejar de sonreír? Es fastidiante." Riño con fastidio, pero claro, Ryou mantuvo su sonrisa, ladeando su cabeza. Esto era divertido. Bakura movió sus brazos en señal de frustración y fijo una mirada fiera al mas chico, alcanzando otro pañuelo.

"¡Oh!" Ryou corrió a la cocina, casi se le había olvidado la medicina de Bakura. Él regreso por ella y Bakura estrechó sus ojos mirándolo sospechosamente.

¿" Qué ... es eso? Se ve como un desecho tóxico". preguntó, mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás como Ryou iba acercándosele.

"Acércate, esta es tu medicina" dijo Ryou alegremente y se la ofreció. El líquido tenia una ominosa tonalidad verde

"¡Yo no tomare eso!"

"quieres sentirte mejor?"

Bakura frunció el ceño, "bueno, lo tomaré".

««»»

"Esto ... esta ...horrible". Bakura escupió, mientras arrugaba su nariz. Ryou se crispo fastidiado mientras limpiaba su mano. Bakura había escupido la medicina las primeras dos veces, provocando que Ryou prácticamente lo forzara a tragársela, había puesto su mano en la boca de Bakura para hacerlo. Innecesario decir, que ninguno de ellos estaba feliz.

Ryou rodó sus ojos cuando Bakura se enfurruñó, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

"...TENGO HAMBRE".

Ryou suspiró. "iré a hacer algo ".

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina y echo una mirada alrededor, viendo lo que ellos tenían. Llenó una olla del agua y lo puso en la estufa, mientras sonreía. Esto sería fácil. Y empezó a tirar al azar en las cosas.

««»»

Bakura miró fijamente la... comida del plato. Se veía como una pasta, con objetos identificables flotando en él y algo espumoso alrededor. Bakura se alegro de no poder oler algo, debido a su nariz congestionada, porque estaba seguro que olería tan mal como se ve. Y se veía realmente asqueroso.

Había un silencio embarazoso entre los dos, mientras Bakura continuaba mirando eso. Inclinó el cuenco y los grumos se movieron lentamente según el ángulo, tomaron 10 segundos enteros en hacerlo. Lo atizó con la cuchara y lo probo despacio para después alejarlo rápidamente. Retrocedió con disgusto, mientras alejaba el plato de él.

Esto es realmente extraño. Bakura no le teme nada. Aparte quizá, cuando Ryou se enoja y algunas otras cosas que él nunca admitiría.

Dejando esas cosas. Bakura no le teme a nada

Salvo quizás lo que estaba en el plato.

"Qué?" Ryou preguntó, "yo le puse solo cosas comestible que encontré por allí. .. er ... y algo mas". hizo una pausa. "me pareció bien en ese momento ".

"Yo pienso que quieres joderme para hacerme enojar".

"He adquirido algo de tu personalidad, yo veo".

"Hmph"

"Bueno, sinceramente esto es incomible, yo voy a tirarlo, mm?"

"Hazlo" dijo Bakura, mientras se hizo hacia atrás acomodándose en las almohadas y miraba fijamente la pared, equilibrando la caja medio vacía de pañuelos en su regazo. Él podría jurar que la pared se movía.

Ryou tomó el cuenco suavemente de la mano de Bakura y caminó vaciándolo en el retrete. Cuando tiro de la palanca, comprendió que en lugar de vaciarse el excusado, el agua estaba subiendo. Más de lo que debía..

Corrió fuera mientras gritaba, cerrando fuertemente la puerta y recargándose en ella.

««»»

"Idiota" dijo Bakura al ver a Ryou salir de esa manera del baño y sin saber lo que paso, lo sospechaba.

"lo limpiaré después "

"Nosotros lo limpiaremos más tarde ". Bakura lo corrigió.

"estas enfermo " dijo Ryou mientras parpadeaba

"¡estas diciendo que yo soy inútil debido a un poco de frío?!"

"No realmente. Sólo ...vulnerable, tu sabes"

"¡Vulnerable?!"

"Sí"

"CÓMO?"! Bakura grito fuertemente

"Las medicinas que tomaste dan sueño y te hacen ver cosas que no son" dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

"por eso es que veo la pared moverse. Pero todavía no entiendo cómo es que esto me hace vulnerable?".

"puedo demostrarlo " se le acerco lentamente con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Bakura miro con fiereza (hace mucho eso) y dijo, "yo tiraré esta caja por ti. te contagiarías, maldita sea ".

Ryou levantó una ceja. Se movió encima de Bakura, sus caras se acercaron, ojos cafés y ojos rojo se juntaron. Ryou se sentó entre sus piernas; una mano que trabaja su muslo. Las mejillas de Bakura se tiñeron de rosa, y eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

««»»

"¡Qué DEMONIOS estas haciendo?!"

"Shush y disfruta "

"¡YO PENSÉ QUE TU ERAS EL INOCENTE! ¡estás abusando de mí!"

"Pero qué pasa si yo hago... esto"? un ligero ronroneo continuo.

Yugi se ruborizó y dejo caer con una gota de sudor, estaba frente a la puerta de Ryou. Se había ofrecido a traerle la tarea, ya que se había ausentado de la escuela hoy. La conversación lo hizo detenerse antes de tocar el timbre. Quizá no era un buen momento para estar aquí, parecía como si Ryou tuviera compañía. Una compañía muy enfadada.

Pero Yugi había prometido entregar la tarea, y Yugi mantenía sus promesas. Con vacilación, apretó el timbre. Alguien maldijo y corrio hasta la puerta, mientras quitaba el seguro. La puerta se abrió.

"¡Oh Yugi! Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Ryou preguntó con la camisa arrugada y la cremallera de sus pantalones abierta.

"traje tu tarea, Ryou ". dijo Yugi, mientras sonreía. Ryou sonrió como respuesta y extendió su mano para recibir lo que Yugi e ofrecía, "gracias "

"¿Por qué te ausentaste hoy? no pareces enfermo "

"Mi yami enfermó" sonrío abiertamente, "El gran Bakura, fue vencido por un simple resfriado".

"EH, ESCUCHE ESO" Bakura gritó desde adentro, junto con un golpe seco. Parece que si deseaba romper algo después de todo. Yugi se rió y ofreció nuevamente la carpeta con la tarea.

"espero que se sienta mejor pronto. Me debo ir ahora"

"Adiós, Yugi. Gracias de nuevo". dijo mientras veía a Yugi caminar fuera para después cerrar la puerta.

Gritó mientras caminando de regreso a su cuarto, "Si algo esta roto, TU tendrás que limpiarlo"

««»»

"Te parece si continuamos?" dijo Ryou, mientras montaba a Bakura que había sido recientemente esposado a la cama. Bakura jalaba de ellos intentando soltarse, con una mirada asesina en su cara.

"¡Yo voy a matarte! ¡Y ...donde ¡maldita sea! conseguiste esas esposas?!"

"¿Cómo piensas tu? Yo las compré "

"Siempre supe que eras un completo pervertido"

Ryou le miro inocentemente y lo besó, su lengua saboreo los labios entreabiertos. Ryou movió sus manos hacia abajo para deshacer los pantalones. Bakura gimió en una débil protesta cuando sus pantalones fueron retirados. Los dedos delgados estaban ahora sobre la orilla de los boxers.

Ryou se alejo de la boca de Bakura y se puso a investigar como se desharía de la camisa de Bakura.

"Yo creo que voy a terminar dañado por mi aibou. Y serápor un muy largo tiempo para mí.Podría contagiarlo y espero que llegue a enfermarse"

"Bueno, así tendré una buena razón para permanecer en casa contigo"

"¡...Maldito!"

««»» ««»» ««»»

End

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/T: Cualquier reclamo u opinión sobre la traducción, dejen review por favor.


End file.
